


Missing Her

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He had missed her.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Random drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Missing Her

"Where were you?" Homelander demands, his arms folded against his chest. 

Madelyn hadn't been in her office for over a week; no one would tell him where she was, only that she was on personal leave. He tried searching for her, but couldn't find her.

Every moment she was gone was hell. Both for him, and the people he's been taking it out on. He had missed her, he'd been all alone. She'd left him.

"Hello and good morning to you too," Madelyn snarkily replies. "If you really must know, my cousin had a car accident,".

"You could have told me you were going away," comes his sulky like reply. He wants her to say sorry, he knows she won't. 

Homelander stands there, time moves agonisingly slow as he waits for her to respond. 

"I didn't have time," her voice is softer than it was previously. He likes that. "I left you in capable hands, although from what I hear you made everyone's life a nightmare while I was away,".

He shrugs his shoulders. Homelander can't deny it, part of him is proud of it. 


End file.
